no one can stay forever
by eorkjm
Summary: please review rated m- just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

No one can stay forever

A/N: Hey I had a thought what if Hotchner and Garcia ended up together after Hayley divorced Hotch, not to give things away but I personally like it so I'm gonna do it.

Chapter one

The shrill ringing filled her ears as she listened to one of her family get shot, it reminded her to much of when Hayley was shot, tears fell when the shouts of her team finally began.

"We need an ambulance now!" Morgan's gruff voice came through the speaker.

"Hang on Hotch, they will be here soon" Penelope cried harder at the thought of the man she loved getting hurt. She had arrived at the hospital hours later, her eyes were still red and puffy, when Morgan spotted her he quickly reached her trying to pull her away.

"Baby girl, what are you doing here you supposed to stay in Quantico" he said grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me, Derek, let me go" Penelope said yanking her arm away from his touch.

"Penelope, please just go home, please you didn't need to come" he replied

"I need to make sure he is okay that's all" Penelope stated quietly, no one knew about Aaron and her they just assumed they had become close friends over the time since Hayley had died. Derek finally gave up.

"Fine but only for a few minutes he's getting released in the morning" Derek stated

"Is it okay if I talk to him alone for a few minutes, please Derek" she begged.

"Fine let me get the others out first" he said before walking off.

Five minutes later she was in the cramped room trying not to yell at Aaron for scaring her.

"Aaron, please don't do that again, I can't handle it when you get hurt, I know you are strong but I'm not, what if the next time I lose you I don't know what I would do" she said as she sat on the end of the bed trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Pen, you know that won't happen, I love you and nothing will take that away but if you don't start heading home soon otherwise the others will start to suspect something is going on between us" he said as he cupped her cheek, quickly brushing their lips together before Penelope left the room, the worried stares from her team mates scared her, saying her goodbyes and leaving she could hear their chatter before she finally got out of the hospital. Walking to her car she barely heard the squeal of tires as she was pulled into the back of an old van. Darkness took her vision as a sharp pain radiated from the back of her head.

_No one can stay forever_

After Penelope's car was found the next morning, everyone was in panic mode as they tried to think of things that could help them find her. Everybody was so busy they barely noticed Hotch standing in the corner of the room trying to keep his own pain and hurt out of the view of everyone else as he tried to keep their relationship secret for a while longer, Rossi slowly walked over to Hotch as if trying to find answers to the questions still left unanswered by the team.

"Hotch, what's going on, why would Garcia be taken?" Rossi asked looking at the stoic leader. Aaron just shrugged.

"I guess we check the surveillance videos, and see if there is anything that stands out" he suggested, Rossi started to yell orders at the others, within hours they had the videos that they needed and quickly watched through the videos hour by hour until they saw a light blue van with no license plates speed out of the parking lot. Everyone watched from a different angle as Penelope was pulled into the van, silent sobs escaped Prentiss and JJ as they watched the scene unfold.

_No one can stay forever_

Weeks had past and they still had not found Penelope, Hotch was a complete mess but nobody could blame him, the BAU was never the same without Garcia. Everybody was struggling with her disappearance but continued to try and figure out who took her and why.

"Is there anything new?" Hotch asked as he walked into the bullpen. His team shook their heads as they continued to work. Aaron walked up to his office quietly mumbling to himself that when he found out who did this they were dead, he had already lost Hayley he couldn't lose Penelope as well, if he lost Pen he wouldn't survive. Shutting his office door he walked over to his desk and opened the draw, pulling out the small whiskey bottle. Taking a swig of the strong liquor, he sighed as flashes of his last few moments filled his mind, he quickly put the bottle back in the draw as a knock at his door pulled him from his memories.

"Enter" he yelled after straightening his tie, Rossi entered the room and sat down in the chair across and jumped straight to the point.

"What is going on with you, you haven't been this way since Hayley left you." Rossi stated, Hotch stared at his friend.

"Dave what are you talking about" Aaron answered blandly knowing completely well what he was talking about.

"Aaron, you are involved with kitten aren't you, that's why you haven't been the same since she was taken, why didn't you tell us or at least me" Rossi said now realizing what was happening with his friend.

"Because neither of us needed that stress, and we wanted to keep it between us but we did inform the bureau though because Pen didn't feel right about not telling the bosses, everytime I think of her and go home to no one I feel terrible for ever letting this happen" Hotch said as his shoulders slumped and he looked miserably at his friend, Rossi stood looking shocked at his friends confession.

"So you guys were obviously living together but how long have you been in a relationship" Rossi asked now pacing the small office.

"About six months after Hayley left me but when she died, Penelope understood why I had to try and save her and Jack but when I failed, I spiralled down and Pen was there to lift me up, and now she's missing and I don't know what to do, I can't function properly without her" Aaron said as he tried to fight the tears that stung his eyes. He closed his eyes as Rossi silently continued to pace the room. Feeling the tears roll down his cheeks he quickly wiped them away as he opened his eyes.

_No one can stay forever_

Penelope felt sick as her abductor re-entered the room carrying a small rectangle shaped box, she continued to watch he opened the box pulling out the two pregnancy tests, tears formed as he walked over to her slowly, he grinned maliciously as he reached her.

"It's time to see all my hard work has paid off, shall we my dear" he said as he untied her from the bed, pulling her up he shoved her towards the small bathroom, as she walked on wobbly legs until she reached the door of the bathroom, he gave her the test and she walked into the bathroom knowing that if she didn't do as he told her, he would bash her until she complied to his demands, she found that out to many times since she was abducted. Every time he would rape her or bash her she would block everything out and make herself to be strong and not show the fear and terror that resided inside her, but every time he did she would feel a part of her die. Walking back out of the bathroom, she felt numb as she gave her abductor both of the positive tests, she let the tears roll down her cheeks as she sat on the filthy bed that she had been tied to since she was abducted.

"I did it, I shall finally have a child, and now since I have accomplished my mission it's time to say goodbye my love, but just so you know you even try and destroy my creation I will find you and let me say I will find something even better than just smacking you around a bit" he said as he re-tied her to the bed.

"But before I go, I think I may have a bit more fun" with that he stripped and pounced on her already bruised flesh, latching onto her breast with his teeth, he could taste the blood as it dripped from the fresh wound and into his mouth, he thrust in and out of her as he continued to suckle at her breast. Feeling him explode inside of her, she began to silently cry as he got dressed and untied her from the bed. After several minutes of crying she stopped and realised he was gone, she quickly pulled on her blood-covered clothes and ran to the door, after escaping the house she found the nearest shop and asked for their phone.

"911, what is your emergency"

"Hello, my name is Penelope Garcia, I was kidnapped and raped"

"Do you know where you are miss" the distinct sound of taping filled her ears. She looked around trying to see any sign of to where she was, seeing the sign saying she was in a small café on the outskirts of Texas.

"I seem to be at a café called Luna-may in Texas"

"Okay miss, we have sent officers to your location, is there anything else you will need"

"Yes I will need you to contact the FBI, ask for Aaron Hotchner leader of the BAU"

"Why would you ask for the FBI?"

"I work for the FBI" Penelope answered before hanging up.

_No one can stay forever_

Aaron was sitting at home when his phone rang, he didn't feel like answering but did when he realised that it could be work.

"Hotchner, yes I do know her, what when, ok I'll be there soon" he ran to his car and drove quickly to the bureau, he felt tears as he saw a police officer standing with Penelope in the bullpen, he watched as Penelope shied away from the police officer, Penelope turned around looking at the modifications that were made in the bullpen, she saw him standing just outside the doors to the bullpen, he opened the door and walked over to her. They looked at each other for a minute before finally embracing each other, they both cried as they stood there holding each other, Aaron pulled back and looked at her and noticed all the bruises and slight scars she had.

"Pen, you're here really here" he said rubbing the pad of his thumb across her cheek, he watched as she flinched under his slight touch.

"You're safe now, I won't hurt I promise" he said, he wasn't hurt but it was weird to have her flinch from him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry" she responded looking down to the floor as tears fell. The officer pulled him to the side and told him what the doctors had told them when they took her to the hospital. Aaron felt horrible as he walked back to the love of his life.

"Come on lets go home" he said as he lightly touched her arm.

"Okay" was all she said as she followed him out of the building. The car ride to their house was quiet but neither of them complained, just being near each other was enough.

_No one can stay forever_

The next day Hotch found Penelope in the backyard in the early hours of the morning, she was crying and shivering as he hugged her.

"Pen, what are you doing out here, its freezing, come back inside" he said as he held her trembling figure in his arms, he led her inside and watched as she sat on the couch and curled up into a ball and cried. He sat next to her and rubbed her back as she sobbed. By the time he had to leave for work she had fallen asleep. He quietly moved through the house as he got ready for work, he left a note on the coffee table before he left.

Pen,

I'm sorry I can't be with you at the moment but I had to go to work, I will be back as soon as I can, I love you, please don't do anything that could hurt you please, I'll see you when I get home

Aaron xx

_No one can stay forever_

Penelope cried as she read the note, she didn't want to hurt him more than she already had, she walked upstairs, knife in hand, and walked towards the bathroom she turned the shower on and undressed, the bruises, welts and teeth marks were still fresh and raw as she eased each piece of clothing off. Stepping under the spray of the warm water stung as it hit her damaged body, taking the blade she ran it across her wrists as the memories of what that monster did to her filled her mind, she didn't notice the pain as the blade cut her soft ivory skin, the blood trickled down her arms and into the stream of the water, she smashed her fists into the tiled walls at the realization of what she had just done, heart-breaking sobs escaped her as she slid to the ground, pulling her knees against her chest she cried her heart out not even noticing the water turn cold, after a hour she slowly got out of the shower.

She slowly got dressed in a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, her arms stung as the cotton laid upon them but she didn't do anything about it as she relished in the feeling, she didn't understand why but she felt a little better afterwards as she sat on the couch and cuddled herself while waiting for Aaron to come home.

_No one can stay forever_

Aaron continued to worry about Penelope throughout the day as he worked, he was scared to tell the team that she was found but decided to do it as soon as everyone was in. he called the team to the war room once everyone was there he slowly looked around the room taking in the melancholy feeling that radiated off of each team member.

"All of you are probably wondering why I called you all here today" they didn't say anything but they nodded their heads one by one.

"Last night I received a call from the police station in Texas" each team member seemed to look a bit confused but they listened as he continued. "Penelope had escaped and reached a local café which she rang the police with" he stated, they all snapped their heads up at the mention of Penelope.

"She's alive, are we going to get her" Morgan asked as he jumped from his chair.

"There is no need to go get her, she is already back, but she needs to rest for a while before any of you can see her" Hotch stated. He saw the fury in Morgan's eyes as he finished his sentence and sure enough Morgan exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER, SHE GOES MISSING FOR FOUR MONTHS AND AS SOON AS SHE IS FOUND WE STILL CAN'T SEE HER, THAT IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT HOTCH, I NEED TO SEE HER, SHE'S MY BABY GIRL" Morgan stormed off leaving the rest of the team to ask questions.

_No one can stay forever_

Penelope startled awake as the sound of the door closing filled her ears, she calmed once she saw Aaron walk into the room.

"Pen, are you okay" he asked once he saw the slight panic in her eyes.

"Yes, just a little jumpy that's all" she lied and he knew it but he wouldn't call her out on it as he didn't want to upset her. He walked over to the couch and sat down, he sighed as she moved closer to him.

"What's wrong Aaron?" she asked as he leaned back into the couch.

"Nothing, it just feels better coming home to find you instead of an empty house" he replied as she placed a hand on his fore-arm.

"I missed you, I didn't go a day without thinking of you, and I just wish I hadn't come visit you when you got shot, neither of us would've gone through this" she said as she started to cry, he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"I never went a day without thinking of you either, but it's not your fault okay, I love you okay and if I hadn't gotten shot trying to be a big hero then you wouldn't have been taken, so if you want someone to blame, blame me not yourself" he said before pressing a kiss on her forehead. Before they knew it they were both asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

A/N: first chapter done on this story tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

No one can stay forever

Chapter two

Penelope awoke and untangled herself from Aaron's protective hold, walking into the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water before watching Aaron sleep for a few hours before heading upstairs to have a shower, standing under the warm water feeling the slight burn of the water running over her fresh cuts that ran up her arms, she tensed when the sound of the bathroom door opening, her heart pounded as Aaron pulled open the shower door and stepped in, she didn't turn towards him as she heard him gasp. She didn't even react as he turned her around to look at him, she barely registered the pain of his hands on her arms or the fact that he was talking to her, she finally snapped to attention when she heard his pleads for a reason to her actions, she watched as tears streamed down his face.

"Pen, please, honey are you listening to me" his voice was strained, his heart clenched as he looked at her arms, each gash was deep and the surrounding skin was swollen and red, he looked into her eyes and realised that this wasn't going to be the last time she would try to hurt herself, he sighed and placed his hand on her cheek, never would he have thought that the light of his and the teams lives would ever go to such an extreme but after having been through what she had been through in the past few weeks would do that to a person, after they finished in the shower she decided to wear long sleeves and a pair of tights and walked out of the house, Aaron didn't notice she was gone until he had gotten off the phone with Rossi after discussing that he would need some vacation time to help Penelope through this rough patch. He had searched the whole house for her but found her, panic filling his mind he rushed out of the house and searched for her all day, he finally found her sitting on a bench in a small park on the outskirts of the city, he was beyond worried and was surprised to find her this far away from the house. He slowly walked towards her and noted her red and puffy eyes and her arms wrapped around her abdomen and tightly gripping her forearms making them bleed through her sleeves. As he reached her she began sobbing uncontrollably and apologizing over and over again, they sat there for another hour or two before he convinced her to get in the car and come home to him and Jack.

When they arrived home he said goodbye to Jessica and led Penelope inside, she felt numb as he touched her.

"Penny!" Jack screamed as he saw her but quickly stopped his approach when he saw how sad she looked. "Penny, what's wrong did I do something wrong?" he asked as he gave her a sad look. "Oh god baby, you could never make me sad, I just need some time to figure things out, ok but don't you ever think you could make me sad" she replied as she crouched in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Aaron was completely in awe as he watched the woman he loved put his son's feelings before her own. Later that night after Jack had gone to sleep and him and Penelope were alone he watched as she sat on the couch and wrapped her arms around her knee's, he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Baby. You have to talk to me please, I can't stand back and watch the love of my life destroy herself, I could never love you any less but you need to tell me what happened if not me then a phycologist for your own sake, please Pen don't let this take away who you are, please" he pleaded as he felt his own tears fall down his cheeks, she looked at him and sighed. "how can you love me after I have hurt you so many times in such a short time, how can you love me after that monster violated everything I am, how can you deal with the fact that it's his child that I'm carrying not yours" she began shouting as the memories of every touch, every stroke rushed back at full speed, she quickly jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, Aaron hot on her heels, she locked the bathroom door and ignored his pounding as she slid down the wall and broke out into sobs, the urge was starting to become too strong to ignore, blocking out Aaron's yelling and pounding she removed the hidden knife and made 1 cut… 2 cuts… 3 cuts… 4 but before she could make anymore he had kicked the door down and was pulling the knife out of her trembling hands, he grabbed the nearest towel and held it against the bleeding wounds before she knew it she was sitting in a hospital bed her arms bandaged and tied to the sides of the bed and Feeling so weak that she allowed herself to sleep.

Aaron paced the hallway, still covered in Penelope's blood, he didn't know what to do, how could he save her from herself, and he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder he turned to see Rossi standing there. "What happened Aaron?" the older man asked as he watched his friend continue to pace, "she… she tried killing herself Dave, and I couldn't stop her I… I feel so useless, I can't help but feel that all of this is my fault if she hadn't come to the hospital that night then none of this would have happened" he said, Dave stood completely shocked, his mind trying to comprehend what his friend must be feeling. "It's not the first time either Dave, I saw the cuts on her arms this morning but I couldn't do much cause she ran off before I could confront her about it" Aaron added. Dave realised that Penelope was in a worse condition than any of them had thought, he really didn't want to suggest the fact that she may need to get help, but the more he thought about the more he thought she would need it before it got too far. "Aaron, you may want to consider getting her help or sending her somewhere" he watched as Aaron stopped pacing and turned towards him, the famous Hotchner glare plastered on his face. "Why, would you suggest that, I can't do that to her, yeah I will get her help but I refuse to send her away, I could never do that to her" his voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. Rossi had never seen is friend this broken since Hayley had died, and he wondered just how far Aaron was willing to go for Penelope, he barely noticed that Aaron had begun talking again until he heard Aaron mentioned the UNSUB. "Penelope told me that I wouldn't love her because of what the UNSUB did to her, she said I couldn't love her because he had violated everything she was, she said that I couldn't love her cause it is his child she is carrying not mine, what am I going to do Rossi" Aaron slumped into the chair and placed his head in his hands. "Wait, you mean he raped her?" Rossi asked suddenly. "Yes that is exactly what I am saying, he also destroyed everything that made Penelope special, she hasn't worn any colours the whole time she has been home, no dresses, just leggings and long sleeved shirts" he sighed as the doctor approached them.

"Doctor, is she alright?" Aaron asked as he stood up quickly. "She is asleep right now, but her mental state is very fragile right now and seeing as she has tried to commit suicide it seems she may never be the same as she once was, also being Pregnant with her abductors baby is making her mental state worse and causing her to see herself as a burden or dirty and that no one could love her, you may want to start thinking about having her see a phycologist every week or so until she is past these thoughts or until she has moved on from this, I'm sorry that I can't be much more of a help at the moment" he shook Rossi and Aaron's hands before leaving.

1 day later…

Aaron walked into the BAU, he really didn't want to be here but he still had a job to do, as he walked to his office he found Morgan sitting in his office waiting for him, he sighed as he sat down in his chair. "What do you want Morgan?" Aaron asked as he looked at the other agent. "When are we going to be able to see Penelope Hotch, I need to see her, I need to hear her voice, why can't I see her" Derek shouted slightly at his boss. "You never know when to quit do you, I have said she isn't able to see you yet…" he began but was interrupted by Morgan once again. "What do you mean she isn't able to yet, she needs us right now and you are keeping us separated, Hotch I need to make sure that she is alright" Morgan yelled. "She doesn't want you to see her the way she is right now" Hotch replied calmly. "And you know that how? How do you know what she is feeling, you don't know what she is feeling and honestly I don't think you care either!" Morgan yells before storming out of the room. Aaron sighed and shut his eyes letting the tears fall down his cheeks, he quickly wiped at them when an insistent knocking erupted from his door. "Enter" he called out, he sighed when JJ entered the room. "We have a new case" she said, he nodded and called everyone into the conference room.

The case and lasted a little over two weeks and by the time they had gotten home all they wanted to do was to go home to the people they love, but Aaron couldn't stand to be at home without her, she was still in the hospital and with Jack still at Jessica's since it was so late, he decided to visit her in hospital, as he walked into her hospital room he couldn't help but feel helpless when he saw Penelope curled up in a ball on the seat next to the window, looking out into the night. "Pen, I'm back we caught the UNSUB in time, please Pen talk to me" he pleaded, she looked at him slightly and nodded. "I'm ok Aaron, and I'm glad you caught the guy" she looked back out of the window and sighed, she couldn't deal with talking about work or anything work related at the moment but she was glad that they had caught the bastard. "Pen, you need to start talking about what happened to you while you were gone, please Pen, I want you to be yourself again, if not for me then for Jack" He approached her slowly as he talked, she tensed as he spoke 'how could he ask her to be happy again when she didn't know if she could even smile again or enjoy all the things that once made her unique. "Aaron, how can I talk about one of the hardest experiences of my life? How do I explain that the child I am carrying is the result of four months of rape? I can't do that Aaron, and I can't relive the moments when I prayed for death to save me from the despicable things he was doing to me, I can't subject you or Jack to that, so just drop it please" she pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks and her voice broke as she finished her sentence. Aaron moved towards Penelope and held her as she let out heart-wrenching sobs. "Penny, I'm sorry so sorry, please don't shut me out honey I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with but you need to talk to me" he held her tight as they both cried.

The next day…

Aaron arrived at work early and began working through the files from the previous case, he had just finished the last file when he received a phone call from the hospital. Penelope had broken down and was unresponsive to any of the doctors and nurses that would try to talk to her, he rushed to the hospital and ran to her room, she was sitting in the corner of the room with her head buried in her knee's, he knelt in front of her and began talking softly. "Penny, it's ok now, I'm here, tell me what happened, come on Penny" he slowly grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles, her voice was so small when she spoke he didn't think she had actually said anything. "This child should never grow up knowing that their father is a monster, but I can't end their life before they get a chance to live it, I'm so afraid Aaron what if he comes back for them? Aaron I… I need to keep this child for my safety and also my sanity, I understand if you don't want us" she looked up to him, unshed tears filling her eyes, he tried to understand why she wanted to keep the child but didn't find a reason. "Penny, I don't understand why you decided to keep the child" she let the tears fall down her cheeks. "I can't risk allowing you or Jack to get hurt, he threatened to hurt me and my family if I ever got rid of the child, I can't let him hurt you Aaron" she admitted as she wiped at her tears. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly as she cried, after he had gotten her to move back into the bed and had watched her fall asleep, he found her doctor and had asked when she would be released, he sighed happily when the doctor had said that she would be released tomorrow afternoon although she would need several months of therapy. After returning home he went to bed, feeling completely exhausted but glad that the love of his life was coming home, that night he fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

The next morning he walked into work feeling a lot better than he had in the past month, but as soon as he walked into the bullpen he was greeted by a very angry Morgan. "Where the hell is my Baby Girl Hotch, why haven't we been able to see her yet, isn't a month enough time for rest" he yelled followed by JJ asking when she was coming back to work. "She is fine, but she still isn't ready to come to work or see any of you yet" Hotch replied calmly. "Why isn't she ready huh, she needs us Hotch and you just seem to be keeping us away from her, do you realise you are the reason she disappeared in the first place do you? And now you won't let us see her because 'she isn't ready' that is complete bullshit if I have ever heard it, when does she never need us or have time for us…" Derek was interrupted when Rossi spoke up. "Derek, if you think that by releasing your anger out on Hotch you will be able to see Penelope any faster is entirely incorrect and if you actually believe that Hotch is trying to keep you guys away from her, you are completely wrong" Rossi stated loudly. Derek shook his head and stormed off getting a few looks from Reid and Prentiss, Aaron headed towards his office closely followed by Rossi, as soon as they had the door shut Rossi started asking questions. "So is there any news on when she is coming home?" he asked quickly, Aaron nodded and sighed. "She's coming home this afternoon, but she will need so many months of therapy, but I'm so happy that she's coming home today" Rossi smiled widely at the news and clapped him on the back. "So I guess I will invite myself over and make you two a special meal" Rossi stated in a no-argument tone, Aaron chuckled. "Of course you are, but I was going to invite you over for dinner anyway, so how about seven tonight does that suit you?" Aaron asked as he sat at his desk, Rossi agreed straight away and left Aaron's office with a large smile.

Derek was fuming as he watched the older men talk before Rossi smiled largely and left the room. How could they keep Penelope away from her family, why did they have the right to deny the team access to their personal ball of sunshine? His anger was flowing through his body as he left the FBI building and drove to her apartment, hoping she would be there, when he arrived he ran up the stairs to her floor, reaching her door he knocked insistently until one of her neighbours came out of their apartment. "Um, could you stop with the pounding I was trying to sleep" she said very annoyed, he turned around. "Sorry, but do you happen to know where Penelope is" she laughed. "She hasn't lived here for about seven months, she moved in with her boyfriend and he was a pretty good looking guy" she stated before walking back into her apartment and shutting the door. His heart sank 'why didn't she tell me she was seeing somebody, why didn't she tell me that she had moved' his shoulders deflated as he walked back to his car, questions running through his mind, he drove back to work on auto-pilot, walking back into the bullpen he was shocked to see Hotch leaving the office early with a certain urgency, he shook his head and headed to his desk to finish the last of his files.

Aaron had just finished the last of his files when he received the call that Penelope was ready to be released, he was so excited that he quickly ran from the building and drove to the hospital with a large smile on his lips. When he arrived at the hospital, Penelope was standing in the hallway with her arms crossed, he watched as she smiled at the nurse that was talking to her, the smile grew bigger as she spotted him standing in the entrance of the hospital, he walked further into the hospital and watched as she walked closer to him until they were able to embrace each other, her hands gripped at his shirt while his nose was buried in her hair. After another hour they were back on the road, their hands entwined, both of them hoping that this wasn't a dream, pulling up to the house they shared, he smiled as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, as they walked into the large family home they were met by a laughing Jack and the delicious smell of genuine Italian cooking. They walked into the kitchen and watched as Dave continued to cook the meal while joking with Jack, Jack started laughing but screamed excitedly when he saw his dad and Miss Penny. "Daddy, your home" Jack ran to his father and hugged him tightly before he moved towards Penelope. "Penny, are you staying now" Jack asked tears filling his eyes. "Of course I am baby, you don't have to worry anymore" she replied before wrapping him up in her arms, tears falling from her eyes as she held him close her shoulder becoming wet from his tears, walking into the lounge room, still carrying Jack, she left the two men to talk while she calmed Jack down and reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere.

Aaron sighed as Penelope walked off with Jack, he turned to Dave and gave a slight smile. "She needs some time with Jack right now Aaron, even if you feel like you aren't helping her you are by being here for her and by allowing her to be close to Jack" Dave stated as he finished plating up the last of the food, Aaron nodded and help Dave clean up some of the pots and pans, Dave set up the table while Aaron poured them all drinks, when all of that was finished they both walked into the lounge room to find Jack clinging to Penelope for dear life while Penelope shed silent tears and was whispering in Jack's ear. "Penny it's time for dinner" Aaron said as he walked closer to her, she smiled at him before whispering something else into Jack's ear, he seemed to nod and got up, as Penelope got up she moved to Aaron and kissed him quickly before giving Rossi a long hug. "Kitten, I have missed you very much, maybe not as much as Aaron but I have, we need to talk about some things as soon as we can and there is absolutely no way you can back out of it" he said quietly for only the both of them to hear, she nodded before letting go and moving towards the dining room. They all sat down and ate the meal Dave had prepared, talking about anything besides Penelope's time away. Penelope found herself smiling more than she had in the last three months but it was only a small smile that appeared only at the best of times, she still couldn't muster up the energy to laugh but tried her best to be less depressing in front of Jack, although she wasn't fooling Aaron or Dave, she barely ate any of her food but helped clean up all of the plates when the others had finished the meal. "Penny, can you read me a bedtime story please" Jack asked sweetly, Penelope leant down and tucked a piece of his sandy blond hair behind his ear. 'Of course baby, go get changed into your pyjama's and I'll be with you in a minute" she said before kissing his forehead and stood back up and watched as he ran up the hallway to his bedroom leaving her to deal with Aaron and Dave. "Ok I know you are worried about me but I need you to know that I didn't eat anything cause these days I just can't make myself eat because I can't hold it down long enough to actually feel anything from eating ok, I have a very cute six year old that needs me right now" she said before walking up the hallway to his room, she remerged 10 minutes later and found Dave and Aaron sitting on the couch talking, as soon as she walked in they looked at her expectedly, she sighed and sat down in one of the recliners. "Hurry up and ask away" she said as she rubbed her forehead trying to keep the headache that was growing at bay. "Why would you ever decide to try and take your life away, Kitten please" Rossi pleaded as he grabbed her hands. "After I was continually raped for four months and made to take pregnancy tests day after day to make sure he was successful, I can't handle carrying this baby but I have to so that I can protect you guys but then when I thought about how could you guys love me, I am so afraid to see disgust and pity in your eyes and I can't handle that either, but the worst part is that every time he would rape me I would continually wish for death because I remember everything, every touch, every place he bit me or cut me and I began to realize that I actually felt that every cut he inflicted took away some of the pain and… I'm sorry but I just couldn't handle the pain of remembering everything and I tried taking the easy way out but I couldn't even do that right…" she began crying, Aaron moved to hug her while Rossi continued to rub the tops of her hands with his thumbs.

Aaron looked at Rossi and watched as tears ran down the older man's cheeks, Aaron sighed as Penelope continued to cry and Aaron knew that even though she was home, she may never be the same Penelope she once was and there was going to be days that were going to be extremely hard but no matter how hard they may be, he will stay by her side until the very end.

A/N: and I have finished the second chapter and I am sorry for the wait but I have been updating my other story and I have been busy with family stuff but hopefully I can wright some more chapters soon.

But for now

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


End file.
